A Series Of Unfortunate Events
by DigimonIsBetterThanPokemon151
Summary: A mysterious girl kidnaps all the yugioh characters, killing them ruthlessly with the help of Marik and Yami Bakura. Small anounts of thiefshipping. I dont own yugioh
1. Chapter 1

A Series of Unfortunate Events

Bakura cackled insanely as he watched Atem. Atem was chained to a metal table in a star shape, blood pouring from around his wrists and ankles from struggling to get free.

His eyes widened in horror as he looked to the door, seeing Yugi, hands and feet hammered onto a cross, being carried through into the room by Marik Ishtar. Marik brought Yugi towards Atem and Set him down.

The blade of Marik's knife was drenched in blood as it slid across Yugi's stomach. Screams pierced the sickenly quiet silence as Yugi felt the pain.

As the light faded from Yugi's eyes, Marik pushed his fist through and into Yugi's stomach, dragging out his guts and intestines as his fist came away.

Marik turned to Atem, an evil smirk on his face, and forced the guts down Atem's throat. Atem, not wanting to swallow the guts, slowly chocked to death.

In the corner, Joey Wheeler hung from the chandelier by his feet, arms dangling. Joey's face was red and blood poured from his forehead and onto the floor, creating a puddle of the red liquid.

A girl with mid length purple coloured hair and red eyes walked over to Joey, her face twisted in an evil smirk, a machete in hand. "Bring me the dog, Bakura!" She said in a stern voice.

"Yes mistress Amber," Bakura muttered, bringing a golden retriever to her standing place, before walking back to his position.

Amber smirked. She reached behind her back for the knife she always kept there. She grabbed the dog's head and slashed off its ears, making it howl as its ears fell off. She picked up the dog's ears, pulled out a needle and thread, and sowed them onto Joey's head.

Joey screamed in agony as the needle went through his flesh, looking at the floor as the pool of blood expanded.

"No… I can't… die..." He muttered before passing out from blood loss.

"Ishtar!" Amber barked, pointing to Joey.

Marik walked over to Joey, evil smirk in place, knife in hand, and slashed at his neck until his head fell off, where he then threw the head in the corner, where his sister, Serenity, was sitting, tied to a chair, eyes wide in fear.

She looked at her brother's head and screamed, the scream coming out as a squeak because of the cloth in and wrapped around her mouth.

"You were blind once before," Amber began, a smirk on her face that just screamed 'terror'. "Feel it again." She turned to look at Bakura. "'Kura, I leave her to you."

Bakura stepped forward, a knife in his hand. He walked over to Serenity and lowered himself onto his knees. He placed a hand on her throat.  
"If you scream," He hissed. "I will make it more painful."

Serenity's eyes looked deep into Bakura's eyes and seemed to be pleading with him to release her, to stop.

But he didn't.

Bakura released Serenity's neck and raised his knife to her eyes.

Red blood dripped down her face as her eye socket was freed of the round object that used to inhabit it. Screams pierced the room before silence once again reined.

Serenity had closed her mouth once she had realised she was screaming, which was possible as Bakura had removed the cloth.

But it was enough.

Bakura lent down and put his hand back on the girl's neck.

"I told you not to scream." He hissed before tilting her head left, exposing her neck. "Prepare for extreme pain."

Bakura then pushed a needle into an Artery on Serenity's neck. She screamed.

What was in the needle was the venom from a very poisonous tarantula that causes it's victim extreme pain before killing it.

It was extremely effective on humans.

The light faded from her eyes and Tristan Taylor, who was tied to a chair in the opposite corner of the room, tried not to cry, as well as Duke Devlin, who was sat next to him.

Amber walked over to them, shouting, "Bakura! Decapitate the body, bring the head to me!"

Bakura did as told; placing the head in Amber's waiting hands.

She waved it in the boy's faces, smirking. "Look boys," She hissed as the closed their eyes and looked away. "If you look away, I. Will. Torture. You."

Duke surrendered and looked, staring into Serenity's empty eye sockets, while Tristan refused to look at the head of the love of his life.

"No…" He muttered, eyes screwed up.

The girl's eyes narrowed.

She placed a knife to his throat. "If you don't look," The purplette growled. "I will rip out your tongue."

Tristan gritted his teeth, slowly turning to look at the decapitated head of his best friend's sister.

Amber smirked. "Well done," She snarled, her knife still at his throat. "But you will still die."

And with that she slashed at Tristan's neck, his whole body spasming as he slowly died, feeling intense pain.

She turned on Duke, dropping her knife blade down into his leg, and grabbing his ear rings, ripping them down, causing blood to leak out as the metal slipped through his skin. He screamed.

"Shut up! Or I'll make it worse!" She screamed, causing the game inventor to stop screaming.

Amber smirked before removing the knife from Duke's leg and pushing it into his brain.

Duke's body twitched as he died, his face twisted to show his pain.

In a different corner, Seto Kaiba, referred to just Kaiba by many, was chained to a wall, blood pouring from around his wrists from struggling to gain freedom.

Marik's face twisted into an evil smirk as he walked over to Kaiba. He stood next to the millionaire's laptop and connected it to him. This involved connecting wires to needles and stabbing them into Kaiba's skin.

"Now, pay attention Kaiba," Marik hissed, sounding a lot like his Yami, Melvin. "I'm going to shock you with 200,000 bolts of electricity. That should be enough to kill you."

The Egyptian pressed keys on the laptop in a seemingly random sequence, before electricity shot down the wires and through the needles, shocking Kaiba and causing him intense pain, before dying, his death happening so quickly he didn't even have time to scream.

As Marik laughed like the insane psycho he is, Anzu was tied to a board, next to where Bakura stood.

In Bakura's hands were a bag, which he placed Anzu's head in, causing her to scream as she became blind.

The albino Britain hummed as he placed a wet cloth over Anzu's face, attempting to suffocate her, laughing as she tried to lash out, only to find she was tied down hard.

As Anzu stopped struggling, she tried to concentrate on drawing in breath, only to find that both the bag and cloth combined stopped her from doing so.

She screamed in pain and misery as she felt herself slowly fading out of existence, lungs painful as no breath entered or exited them.

As the brunette girl died, Bakura and Marik walked over to Amber, to get what they came for.

"You, said," Marik hissed, sounding exactly like Melvin. "That if we helped you kill the main cast of Yu-Gi-Oh! You'd give us the millennium items." Bakura nodded in agreement, smirking in expectation.

"Yeah," Amber started. "About that… You said you'd help me kill all the main cast members."

"Yes. And we did." Bakura growled.

The purple haired girl grinned. "You forgot some." She answered before pulling out two guns from behind her back. She pointed them both at the two male's heads. "Any last words?"

Marik grabbed onto Bakura's hand, causing the albino's eyes to widen. "Bakura, I'm scared."

"Don't be scared, Marik," He murmured, regaining his composer. "Death isn't that bad."

"Ok. Time's up." Amber said, pulling the triggers.

The room was filled with the sound of gun fire as bullets killed to two males.

As Amber put away her guns, a bus crashed through the wall about 5 metres away.

It was so unexpected, the murderer didn't have a chance to move out the way as the bus crashed into her, slamming her into a wall and killing her instantly.

Out the wreckage of the bus, Mokuba Kaiba climbed out, blood spaying furiously from the stub where his arm used to be. He looked around to room and screamed upon seeing the carnage.

"S-Seto!" He cried, slowly attempting to make his way over to his brother's body.

Mokuba fell onto his knees, but still he continued to move towards his brother's body.

A few feet away from his destination, he collapsed, falling onto his face.

Before passing out, he muttered "Seto…" before blood loss got to his body and he died, his soul flying off to heaven…

**THE END**


	2. VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE!

AN : my (only) friend on this site wrote an alternate ending to this story. It involves MEGA doses of Thiefshipping and people getting arrested.  
This is what It's called : A series of unfortunate events How it should of ended!  
Its by randomgirl40 Please check it out! Plus, I like it, and I think all the thiefshipping fans of this fic should check it out!  
PS : Homophobics will not be acknowledged. Please calmly exit this fic. Thank you 


End file.
